


Тот, кто уходит

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ужасный Волк заберёт тебя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот, кто уходит

***

Ты тёмен, будто солнце всходит за твоей спиной. Смуглая кожа, клубящаяся тьма волос, чёрные огни глаз — тень, порождённая светом. Ты и есть тень, ты и все твои так называемые долийцы — отблеск былого, о котором вы даже не имеете верного представления.  
Ты молод, а молодости свойственны все достоинства, кроме ясности ума, мудрости и понимания.  
И потому я вдвойне не готов.  
Меня называют хитроумным, и говорят также, будто я умею предумыслить чужие поступки, слова и чувства на много ходов вперёд. Говорят правду, но никто не совершенен, и собственные чувства, а порой и слова, оказывается, могут ещё застать врасплох.  
Когда ты осторожно находишь своими пальцами — мои, слегка сжимаешь, вопросительно глядя на меня — я меньше всего ожидаю от себя ответного желания.

Помню алые губы первой женщины, которую полюбил, помню белый сосуд чрева последней, помню все имена — за все века — и среди них нет ни одного мужского.

«Самаль» — значит «смех» или «смеющийся». Посмейся же моей шутке — я старше самого слова твоего имени, но моё сердце склоняется к тебе.  
Ненужное, мешающее влечение. Чувство, путающее карты.

Но ты влюблён, и мне ты понесёшь свои думы и сомнения, свою ярость и свои слёзы. Ко мне ты придёшь за советом и за утешением, а это... это удобно.

Солнце за твоей спиной. Тень многоглазого волка за моим плечом.  
Моя ладонь у жаркой смуглой щеки. Гибко прижавшееся ко мне напряжённое тело.

Я — Тот, Кто Охотится В Одиночку. В конце концов я всегда ухожу один. Мне не нужны спутники.

***

...Запомню тебя.  
Твоё упрямство и твою силу; запомню и твою слабость.  
То, как ты отрицаешь родной язык своего народа, и на него — спутанно, косноязычно — переходишь, теряя соображение от страсти.  
То, как целуешься — нецеломудренно, безо всякой покорности, с нетерпеливым, настойчивым желанием большего, и нет никакой возможности удержаться, обнимая тебя, стискивая, сжимая, потому что ты не останавливаешься сам, и мне приходится отрываться от тебя, словно выдираясь из ночной топи, и после долго саднят губы...  
Шёпот прямо в ухо, в чужом присутствии, все эти «безумно хочу тебя», «не могу больше, Солас, ну пожалуйста»... такое детски-доверчивое «пожалуйста»... Неужели детей больше не учат, что, если вести себя так плохо, Ужасный Волк придёт и заберёт их?  
Благоразумие становится очень зыбким, когда мои руки вплавляются в сумрак твоего тела, и я чувствую себя молодым и смертным.  
Запомню твои стоны и твой смех.  
Запомню тебя.

У меня множество глаз, и все они следят за тобой.

***

Прежде были те, кто считал нужным жертвовать мне живую дышащую плоть — не ту, что блеет или рычит, но ту, что хнычет «Не надо!». Ни с чем не сравнить силу почитания, ни с чем не сравнить ощущение, когда нож падает вниз, выпуская на волю жертвенную кровь.  
Нечто очень похожее я чувствую сейчас, когда ты распростёрт подо мной на алтаре своей постели, ничем не связанный, никем не удерживаемый, добровольно и радостно приносящий в жертву — себя.  
И, конечно, ты не можешь молчать, кидаясь из нежных ласк в богохульства.  
— Солас, да Жуткий Волк меня побери!..  
О, любовь моя. Давно бы побрал. Давно. Если бы не боялся вытошнить твою душу — тёмную, сияющую, драгоценную — не сумев переварить.  
Была у людей сказка о волке, что пожрал солнце, и оно вышло обратно, пропалив преступное брюхо.  
— Солас, Солас, ma nuvenin... — да, это уже совсем иная песня; твои веки дрожат, частые вздохи пресекают порывистую, едва ли связную речь, и я чувствую как яростно колотится твоё молодое сильное сердце. — Ma... sulahn’nehn... ma vhe... naaaaaan...  
И долгое, сладкое финальное «а».  
Ты натянутым луком выгибаешься в моих руках, демонстрируя беззащитное горло, и я изливаюсь в мучительный жар твоего тела.  
Напрасная трата семени, но не напрасная трата любовного пота. Не напрасная трата сил — моих и твоих.  
Миг лжи, миг удовольствия.  
Миг истинного бессмертия.

Ты тихо лежишь, закрыв глаза и пытаясь отдышаться, только смуглая нога закинута на моё бедро — безмолвное и ясное «не уходи». Мои пальцы запутались в коварных силках твоих кудрей.

Луна твоей души горит во мне, и на миг мне кажется — я и впрямь смогу остаться.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод:  
> Ma nuvenin — моя нужда; то, чего хочу  
> Ma sulahn’nehn — моя радость  
> Ma vhenan — моё сердце


End file.
